1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring composition and methods of its use, and, more specifically, to a coloring composition containing L-DOPA and an initiator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Materials have been dyed and colored for thousands of years. While natural substances have historically been used to color most materials, these substances are often unable to permanently dye many types of materials. There is, therefore, a large demand for synthetic dye formulations that permanently color a material, including natural and artificial fibers, among many other beneficial uses. One of the largest markets for permanent dye formulations is the hair coloring market.
Most permanent hair color products contain a developer and an alkalizing agent. The developer is usually an oxidizing agent such as hydrogen peroxide in a water or a cream lotion, and the alkalizing agent is most often ammonia or an ammonia substitute. These chemicals cause the hair to swell and thus allow the pigment to penetrate the hair cuticle deep enough to reach and replace the natural melanin.
Several studies have suggested that the chemicals found in synthetic hair dyes, including ammonia, lead, and/or coal tar, are toxic and can have dangerous side-effects such as hair loss, burning, redness, itchy skin, swelling, or trouble breathing. As a result, many people decide to forego hair dyes to avoid exposure to the chemicals found in the coloring compositions. Although there are some natural formulations that employ compounds found in nature, they tend to be inconsistent and most often temporary.
As a result, there is a continued need for coloring compositions that use natural compounds rather than synthetic chemicals to permanently color material such as hair. Additionally, there is a continued demand for efficient and environmentally-friendly formulations and methods for coloring materials either permanently or semi-permanently.